Insane Chapter two
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: this isnt about Die Hard but this is a story that I created my self but I hope you like it


Chapter Two: The Story 

"So… tell me what happened, Raymond, tell me what were your thoughts at the time you were plotting to kill the entire Adams Family,"

Again their was a moment of silence, then I began to talk,

"Okay, here goes nothing. The Adams Family were my worst nightmare, John Adams the father was my boss at the factory"

"you mean the factory that basically does every?" Detective Leone asked

"YES let me finish! Anyways I needed a job I got laid off from my other job as a cashier at Home Depot, and at the time I was dating Amanda Adams she was the second oldest out of twenty kids, to be honest I don't know how two people could have so many children, John and Martha had ten sets of twins, when Amanda told me she had that many brother and sisters I almost fainted"

I could tell that what I was telling the detective he seemed very pleased. But was shocked about the ten sets of twins.

"Go on." He said so I continued the lie.

"Amanda was nice enough to talk to her dad into giving me a job at their family factory. Every one worked there even little Theodore, Simon , Tyler, Molly and Madeline. They were the youngest I felt bad for them, Anyways it was my first day on the job and the first time I met Amanda's parents, as soon as I walked in the door to greet them I felt tension. I had to worst feeling that they did not like me. I felt that they hated me with a passion. John gave me an evil look, so did Martha think it's because I was dating their daughter, but I needed a job so I took it. It's been three months since I have been working their and all I could feel in that building was hatred mom, dad, sisters and brothers all hated me, except for Amanda of course."

" If you felt hatred out of the family, then why do you keep on working their?" Detective Leone asked.

" Because I needed a job and I wanted to be close to Amanda."

"Okay then go on."

"When I first realized that I had to kill them was when they kept sabotaging me, they would screw up the machines and when I would work, then everything would mess up, and if I would mess you John would take half my pay and I wouldn't be able to pay my rent, and after a while I got evicted and I lived on the streets, even though I wanted to quit, but yet I wanted to be close to Amanda, When she found out that I was evicted she begged her parents for me to stay with her at the house, but yet they denied the request. That's when I figured out that I must kill them all of them for ruining my life, as quickly as I could, I started to plan to assassinate them, and I did not put them in a bath tube I put them in their pool, get it right. So it took me a months to figure how I was going to murder the family. Then the plan just came to me, like I one the lottery in an instant! Strangle them all trap them all in the house that was what my first step was. My second step in this crime was to torture them, third fourth if…if they were still alive I would throw them all in the pool."

My whole body began to shake, I could feel my sweet dripping from my face and on to the table.

"How did you managed killing them all at once?" he asked

"I didn't I killed them all off one by one, and the first person that I murdered was John"

"How did you get him alone"

"easy. Every day all the kids even the older ones were at school and Martha was at the factory, they usually don't get home till late. But I saw Johns car in the drive way and thought to myself that this was my chance, to be alone with that horrible little bastered, so…I walked up the steps, and knocked on his door, For a few minutes there was no answer, but then the door opened and there he stood on the other side staring at me.

"Yes?" he asked, I asked him if I could come in, that I needed to talk to him or to ask him. John and I sat down on two separate couches.

" Is there anything you need Raymond?" he asked me. I told him that if I could marry his daughter Amanda

"was he upset? Mr. Leone asked

"oh yes he was, he was so mad that he stood up and his hands turned into fist, and I knew it was that exact time to strike at him, I rose up and wrapped the rope that I had that was behind my back and wrapped it around his neck. I strangled him he pleaded with me to let go but I had no sympathy what so ever.

"PLEASE LET GO RAYMOND! I BEG YOU! I'M……SORRY….RAY…." and within a few moment he died"

"Then what?" Leone said

" I checked his pulse and made sure he was dead and I picked him up put on his swim trunks and threw him in the pool."

"To act as if he drowned?"

"Yes exactly."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I cleaned up everything and left. A few hours later my phone rang, it was Amanda."

"What was your reaction when she told you her dad "drowned"

"I acted as if I was shocked and that I was sorry for her lost."

"Anything else Raymond?" Mr. Leone said

"Well as soon as they found out we planned the funeral and as Amanda's boyfriend I was incited to come, even though I didn't want to but I did it for Amanda's sake. Two days went by and when I did go to the funeral, Amanda made me come up to her father in the casket, and I just stood there, staring at his dead face. I wanted to tell Amanda but I couldn't cause she would hate me forever and I loved her, so I didn't"

"When did you kill Martha?" He asked

"She wasn't next I killed Jacob, then I killed Sarah."  
"They were the only people at home, since they wanted to stay home from there fathers death, when I killed Jacob, Sarah was scared and she ran upstairs, bit I got a hold of her and killed her, right after her brother Jacob and I threw they both in the pool."

The Detective was shocked and he couldn't take it anymore,

"Okay Raymond, that's enough for today, I'll take you back to your cell."

"No! NO! NO! not that again! Please no! I can't take it anymore! I can't stand seeing the four white wlls anymore!"

"Sorry Raymond. You have to come."

I started to shaking violently and I fell out of my chair and on to the floor!

"Don't put me in there! Don't you can't!!"

Leone did not know what to do,

"911 call 911!!" he yelled

"We need medical attention."

I started shaking I didn't know what came over me I fell to the ground and couldn't get up.

The doctor came in and put me on the stricture, it took over forty five minutes to strap me down. They gave me some kind of medicine to put me to sleep, and it tool several hours to getup. I awoke in the hospital.


End file.
